VPBE
visual upgrade * SKT T1 Championship Skins |Latest = April 11th, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V4.5 |Next = }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * (975 ) In response to feedback, this skin is being pulled to explore extra features (such as toggled hood). * (1350 ) The following skins have been added to celebrate SKT T1's Season 3 victory: * * * * * Wardskin 20.jpg| SKT T1 Ward PVP.net ; Replay System * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. League of Legends VPBE General * A small icon will appear above the health bar of minions/monsters that are attacking you. * Bot updates ** Custom and Co-op vs AI bots now proceed to their lanes immediately upon game load, stopping at the outer turret then moving around. ** Bots on allied side will change lanes if player(s) go to a lane that causes more than the normal count for that lane ** Enemy bots will defend against players who attack them prior to minion spawn. ** Bots now buy a and use it to reveal the brush after an enemy has entered it to cause the bot to lose sight of him. * Multiple bug fixes to vision and brushes. ** Standing in a brush should now grant vision of the entire brush, even around corners. ** Wards in a brush should now have sight of the entire brush, even around corners. ** "Black spots" should now be removed. Champions ; * **Cooldown reduced to 12 at all ranks from 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12. ; *Stats **Movement speed increased to 350 from 340. **Mana per level increased to 70 from 45. * **Shield increased to 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 from 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 . * **Damage increased to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 . ; * **Damage changed to 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100. ; * **No longer deals half damage to monsters. * **Danger Zone bonus increased to 50% from 25%. * **Danger Zone bonus increased to 50% from 25%. ; *General **Visual upgrade that applies to all skins. **New voice over and champion select quote. **New icons and Splash Art. **New lore. **Base armor reduced to 14 from 18. * renamed to . * renamed to . ; * **Bonus damage changed to 6 / 8 / 10 % from 10% at all ranks. This isn't yet functional - merely a tooltip update. Items ; and *Sight duration increased to 2 seconds from 1. ; *No longer grants 5% movement speed. ; *New Recipe: + + 330g = 2130g. **Total cost increased to 2130g from 2000g *No longer grants 40 AP. *Now grants 250 mana and 25 armor. * Health lowered to 225 from 250. ; *No cost (Trinket) *Availability: Dominion only * Consumes a charge to instantly revive you at your summoner platform and grants 125% movement speed that decays over 12 seconds. Soul Anchor starts with 1 charge, and gains additional charges at levels 9 and 14. (Max: 2 charges). ; *Ghouls now chase enemies for up to 6 seconds, increased from 5 seconds. ; *Transformation to now requires 30 monsters instead of 25. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells ; *Tooltip updated to show that the health restored is 95-475, instead of 90-495. ;VizObscure *An icon has appeared in the Summoner Spells folder called "VizObscure". It's not yet in-game, nor is it known if anything will come of this. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. Champions ;General * Possibly: All abilities will now only go on cooldown when they successfully cast (e.g. the projectile is created, or the damage is dealt for instant abilities). At the moment this can only be handled case-by-case, but RicklessAbandon thinks this should be a feature of the system. RicklessAbandon on cooldowns * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between two crowd control effects if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it occurs frequently between his ultimate and the airborne-effect he's targeting. ; Guinsoo's Fiora rework * ** Fiora's basic abilities become free to cast and their cooldowns are reduced to 0.75 seconds. This lasts for 8 seconds or until Fiora has cast 4 / 6 / 8 abilities. During this time, Fiora gains 50% bonus-Armor penetration and minor upgrades to her spells. ***Lunge: Cast range increased by 200. ***Riposte: Fiora is no longer immobile while blocking abilities and attacks. ***Thrust: Dash range increased by 100. ***Disengage: The buff now stacks up to 4 times, and the Fiora now flips a little further away. :The following is conjectural based on the new Blade Waltz and the few follow-up comments Guinsoo made: :* :**No longer has two casts. :* :** Fiora readies her sword to block all oncoming attacks and abilities for a duration (excluding towers). Fiora is either immobile for the duration, or each attack or ability she blocks briefly immobilizes her (thematically like suppressing fire). Through some condition, she gains the ability to cast Thrust (probably like Playful / Trickster). (Described as having a basic ability that is Kayle's ult with conditions - probably refering to Riposte). :** Fiora dashes forward, losing the effects of Riposte. :* :** Fiora flips away from her target, similar to . :** A buff that stacks - either a passive, a two-part active, or a buff that is received after flipping. :*** I'd wager, Each basic attack or Lunge grants Fiora bonus attack speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. ; Upcoming Lee Sin changes: 1 and 2 * **Bonus attack speed now increases to % from 40% at all levels. * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . ***Assuming you're maxing Sonic Wave first, the effective damage including Lee Sin's base AD is: (+2.88 per level thereafter). * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . **No longer deals bonus damage equal to 8% of the target's missing health. **The damage is now modified by 0.5% for every 1% of the target's missing health, for a maximum of 22.5 / 52.5 / 82.5 / 112.5 / 142.5 . ***The new bonus damage equals as 8% of the target's missing health against enemies with 94 / 219 / 344 / 469 / 594 total health. The new bonus damage is better against enemies with less than the aforementioned amount of health; and worse against target's with more. * **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 . **Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. * **The slow now decays are more fluidly (currently only decays once per second). * **Damage reduced 150 / 300 / 450 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **Damage to target/enemies hit by the target changed to 50 / 150 / 250 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **The target now takes 25 / 75 / 125 bonus damage each time they hit another enemy champion. ***Maximum damage on 5v5: 150 / 450 / 750 . ***Maximum damage on 3v3: 100 / 300 / 500 . ; * Visual upgrade. ; Nidalee rework * Improved incentive to switch to Cougar form. * 's damage now ramps up in a non-linear fashion (ramps up very quickly near the end). * and now go off in the direction of the cursor. ; *General **More base mana **More base mana regen * ** Warwick's basic attacks deal 2% of the target's maximum health as bonus magic damage, restore 5 % bonus health)}} health and grant Warwick one stack of Eternal Thirst. Stacking up to 10 times, each stack of Eternal Thirst increasing the healing of this effect by 11% for a maximum of 10.5 % bonus health)}}. Healing is halved against minions. Eternal Thirst stacks decay at a rate of 1 every 0.25 seconds if Warwick has not damaged an enemy in the last 1.8 seconds. * ** Warwick slashes the target enemy twice, for a total of 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 magic damage. Each slash applies on-hit effects. The healing from Eternal Thirst is increased by 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 % for the two slashes, stacking additively with Eternal Thirst stacks. **Cooldown: 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 second **Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 mana **Range: Technically reduced, but it now functions like a basic attack (edge-to-edge, instead of center-to-center). * ** Warwick unleashes a howl that deals 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190 magic damage and terrifies surrounding enemies, causing them to turn and flee from the point-of-cast for 0.75 seconds. Damaged enemies are also slowed for X / X / X / X / X seconds. **Cooldown: 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 second **Cost: 50 mana * ** Warwick gains sight of nearby enemy champions and large monsters with less than 50% health. While moving toward an enemy revealed by Blood Scent, Warwick gains X% bonus movement speed. This bonus is increased as the target's health gets lower, based on the nearest applicable enemy. ***Similar to Orianna's ball, Warwick will have an indicator that points to the nearest low-health enemy. ** Warwick dashes toward the target location and then returns to the point of cast, dealing 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 magic damage to enemies hit in both directions and slowing them by 95% for 0.25 seconds (up to twice). ** Hamstring can be interrupted by movement-inhibiting crowd control effects, as with . Warwick can activate Howl, Items/Summoner Spells (excluding Flash and Teleport) and interact with during Hamstring. **Cooldown: 16 seconds **Cost: 50 mana * ** Warwick charges forward, stopping only when he collides with an enemy champion. The unfortunate enemy is stunned for 2.5 seconds while Warwick slashes them 6 times, dealing a total of 180 / 240 / 300 magic damage. Each slash will trigger on-hit effects. The cooldown of Infinite Duress is reduced if Warwick successfully hits an enemy. **Basse Cooldown: 130 / 115 / 100 seconds **Cost: 100 mana Items ;New Spell Vamp item *The item is intended to be used by damage-heavy supports such as Annie, Karma, Morgana and Zyra. ; *Removed or repurposed. References cs: